


Donne-moi une raison

by Kahotik_Neutral



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahotik_Neutral/pseuds/Kahotik_Neutral
Summary: Bien qu'il accepte l'arrogance du meilleur joueur de son équipe, Harasawa insiste pour le rencontrer au moins une fois avant les premiers matchs, rencontre qui se finit fatalement sur les planches.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Harasawa Katsunori
Kudos: 1





	Donne-moi une raison

L'été commençait à arriver, et avec lui, l'enfer des sportifs. Malgré l'immense espace qu'offrait le nouveau gymnase, ses nombreuses fenêtres et un système de ventilation pensée en fonction de l'orientation usuel du vent dans cette partie de la ville, l'endroit ressemblait à un four, et c'était bien pire pour tous les basketteurs zélés qui continuaient leurs entrainements seul. Même à l’abri dans son bureau, Harasawa n'avait d'autre choix que de déboutonner sa chemise et actionner son petit ventilateur au bruit monstrueux qu'il s'était offert pour ses débuts en tant que coach. Il était fatigué, ennuyé et abasourdit par le travail de la rentrée. Ses principaux éléments étaient partis à l'université et comme chaque année, il recommençait pratiquement de zéro, entre ceux qui abandonnaient pour se concentrer sur les études, ceux qui revenaient après une poussée de croissance modifiant parfois entièrement leurs possibilités de jeux et bien sûr, les nouvelles têtes.

Il remuait encore et encore ses papiers, passant de ses anciens plans de match à ses nouveaux, gribouillant les uns puis les autres avec, aux centres de ses hésitations, entouré en rouge, le nom du jouer qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le plaisir de voir sur ses planches. Il avait encore le temps pour s'inquiéter de ça, autant donner toute son attention aux élèves qui attendaient ses conseils et aiguiser ses armes plus les plus fidèles. Il jouait avec les noms, s'imaginait les multiples réponses des adversaires et en déduisaient quelques tactiques prometteuses qu'il s'empresserait de proposer au prochain cours. Il comptait continuer une petite heure avant de rentrer et se mettre à son autre travail, celui pour lequel il était vraiment payé.

La porte fermée, pour éviter que le bruit et l'air brassé par son ventilateur ne s'échappe, il n'entendait pas les pas lourd dans le couloir et sursautait quand trois coups secs lui firent relever les yeux. Peu au fait des politesses, une figure imposante même sur un terrain de basket s'invitait dans le petit bureau encombré d'une masse de document officiel et de ressources amassées sur leurs concurrents les plus féroces.

-Salut coach. Parait que vous vouliez me voir.

-C'est le cas. J'imagine que j'ai bien fait de faire transmettre le message par Momoi. Tu peux t'assoir.

Le nouveau venu jugeait l'endroit, préférant détailler les récompenses étalées sur une étagère, les quelques ballons, en trop mauvais état pour continuer à être utiliser correctement mais pour lesquelles le vieux gardait une attache sentimentales. Il avait passé la journée assit en cours ou à sécher au dernier étage et en profiter pour se dégourdir les jambes.

\- Rassure-toi, reprenait l'entraineur sans se formaliser de son attitude plus direct que mal élévée. Je ne compte pas te fliquer, pas pour l'instant, mais c'est important que je connaisse un peu mes joueurs et que j'ai une idée de leur état actuel, tu comprends ?

Aomine acquiesçait, reportant son attention sur leurs échanges.

Harasawa avait une bonne idée de ce que Aomine pouvait faire au collège, la façon dans son corps bougeait dans un rythme chaotique, ses combinaisons qui, connue de tous, restaient néanmoins efficaces sur une immense majorité de ses adversaires. En tant que sportif, professeur et recruteur, il avait suffisamment planché sur les vidéos de ses matchs pour rejouer les plus grands moments dans son esprit et créer ses propres scénarii. Entre la jeunesse du garçon, sa motivation douteuse et un tempérament que le coach avait encore du mal à cerner, il demeurait tout un tas de facteur qu'il l'empêcher de calculer parfaitement et toute l'équipe ressentait un malaise similaire. A quel point pouvait-on faire confiance au génie de GM ? Devait-on l'inclure dans les plans de match ou s'attendre à ce qu'il fuit les planches pendant les rencontres officiels tout comme en entrainement ? En un mot, faisait-il parti de l'équipe ?

Pour l'instant, Aomine bénéficiait de l'indulgence de son coach, qui présentait qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt de coller au basque de son poulain tant que la saison n'avait pas commencé. Mais quand les matchs approcheraient, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir continuer le traitement de faveur.

Il prit un petit temps pour détailler le détailler, maintenant qu'il l'avait sous les yeux. Il était immense, déjà à Teiko du fait de sa croissance prématuré, mais il semblait surtout plus large que sur les vidéos, un peu trop.

\- Comment tu te sens depuis qui tu as quitté le collège ? T'as pris un peu ?

\- Je me pèse pas trop, mais je me sens bien.

\- D'accord. Je voudrais être sûr que tes capacités et ta vitesse sont toujours bonnes.

\- Ce n’est pas parce que je ne vais plus aux entrainements que je vais me relâcher monsieur, je peux prendre soin de moi.

L'impatience du jeune homme commençait à se sentir, il n'estimait pas avoir à se justifier devant un coach qui avait pourtant tout fait pour le récupérer après le lycée. Il se désintéressait de lui et plongeait vers l'avant pour tourner le ventilateur de son côté, souriant quand l'air tiède s'abattit contre son ventre, faisant frissonner sa chemise d'uniforme et la cravate obligatoire qu'il lâche autour de son cou.

Amusé, il se levait de sa chaise et contournait le bureau, venant faire face à ce qu'il aurait juré être un clone de sa jeunesse. L'arrogance était acceptable quand on avait du talent.

\- Prouve le moi alors. Si je juge que tu es aussi bon que ce qu'on laisse entendre, je te promets de te laisser tranquille.

\- Vous voulez faire un un-contre-un ? Sans vous manquez de respect, vous avez aucune chance, ria-t-il, faisant trembler le haut de son corps.

Les cinq petits centimètres les séparant suffisaient à donner froid dans le dos du coach, retrouvant la délicieuse sensation du défi qui coulait dans ses veines lors de ses matchs internationales.

\- Aujourd'hui ? C'est vrai, mais le moi d'il y a vingt ans t'aurais réduit en pièces.

Sans lui donner le temps de répondre, il attrapait un ballon sur le petit canapé où les joueurs blessés et nauséeux se reposaient, plutôt que d'aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie et se dirigeait vers la salle principale du bâtiment, dribblant de temps en temps d'une main qui se voulait détendue.

Aomine le rattrapait en quelques mouvements, retirant sa cravate et déboutonnant un peu sa chemise pour plus de confort. Ce n’était pas les conditions idéales pour le sport et sa tenue limitait ses mouvements, il s'en formaliserait pas contre un adversaire de ce genre. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas de respect pour la carrière d'Harasawa, mais c'était une simple question d'âge, d'autant que celui-ci vieillissait avec beaucoup d'élégance. Sa taille était fine, ses épaules large, il conservait une bonne musculature, ses cheveux encore majoritairement noir tombait gracieusement autour de son visage qui n'était encore trop tiré par les rides. Il donnait l'impression de se maintenir dans la forme de ses trente ans.

\- Vous deviez être mignon à l'époque, laissa-t-il s'échapper en détaillant la beauté assez commune de son professeur.

-Parce que je ne le suis pas maintenant peut-être ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Au vu de sa taille, le gymnase vide avait quelque chose d'intimidant, qui rendit son sérieux à la conversation. Aomine laissait ses affaires sur les côtés, se plaçant sous l'arceau avec une telle confiance en lui que même Harasawa se prenait au jeu, l'ancien compétiteur remontait et il oubliait un instant qu'il était avant tout là en tant que coach, il bouillonnait à l'idée de venir se frotter aux étincelles qu'Aomine semblait produire sur les planches.

\- J'ai jamais vu l'un de mes coach jouer sérieusement, y'a quelque chose d'ironique là-dedans.

\- Y'a une différence fondamentale entre jouer et entrainer. Et puis, a quarante ans, faut faire attention à son dos, j'ai du boulot en dehors du gymnase.

\- Vous voulez que j'y aille doucement ? Je croyais que je devais vous montrer ce dont je suis capable.

\- Vas-y à fond, j'essayerais de te suivre.

Reprenant ses marques, Harasawa testait un peu le terrain, commençant à dribbler, il corrigeait son centre de gravité et se figeait. Autant y aller, se jetant directement vers le panier, les yeux sur son adversaire il tentait une percée sur la droite pour dévier sa trajectoire au dernier moment et sauter, préparant un shoot. L'ivresse du jeu lui faisant oublier la chaleur et la fatigue.

\- Vous êtes trop lent pour ça coach !

Démontrant son allonge inhumaine, il bloquait la trajectoire du jet, prêt à s'approprier la balle. Tout ce que pouvait faire le vieux était de raffermir sa prise juste assez pour changer la direction du ballon dans n'importe quelle autre direction. Il se lançait à sa poursuite et bien sûr, c'était le gamin qui l'attrapait en premier et malgré son blocage, Harasawa eut à peine de temps de le suivre des yeux quand il se glissait derrière lui et venait marquer son premier point.

\- Alors ?

\- Je m'attendais à mieux, tu m'avais promis de t'y mettre à fond.

\- Pas besoin. Je ne voudrais pas abîmer mon nouvel uniforme.

Ils se figèrent un instant, Harasawa devait bien avouer qu'il s'était planter sur ce coup, avec le potentiel du jeune homme, ils n'auraient jamais aucune chance, même à âge égale. Il avait encore plusieurs cartes dans sa manche, et celles-ci ne feraient que se multiplier le temps. Il échangeait sa place avec Aomine, histoire de garder la face, appréciant au moins la facilité avec laquelle il dansait sur le terrain, le ballon passant à toute vitesse d'une main à l'autre alors qu'il changeait son jeu d'instinct, lisant les intentions de son adversaires dans ses moindres mouvements avant de pénétrer sa défense et le laisser derrière, incapable de résister face à sa dextérité.

Il avait beau connaitre tous les mouvements pour le contrer et avoir élaboré une stratégie pour chaque situation qui se présenterait, il ne pouvait compenser la rapidité. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'est l'empêcher de marquer en le marquant d'assez près pour sentir son souffle chaud contre sa joue et s'assurer que son seul choix était de reculer. Et là encore, il finissait toujours par y échapper avec un petit rire satisfait de lui-même, voyant le vieux s'acharner de mieux qu'il puisse.

\- Très bien, je reconnais ma défaite.

Difficile de faire autrement quand le jeune venait de mettre son quatrième panier contre un ancien joueur de niveau international.

\- Vous commencez à fatiguer ?

\- J'ai des cours à préparer ce soir, tu devrais déjà être rentré chez toi de toute façon ?

\- Mes parents sont cool tant que j'ai au-dessus de la moyenne, ils savent que je ne ferai pas une carrière d'intello.

Qu'ils aient voulus continuer leurs matchs ou non, le concierge été arrivé pour superviser le nettoyage du bâtiment et il aurait été grossier de l'en empêcher, d'autant qu'un homme de son âge qui se faisait dominer par un gosse n'était pas vraiment commun comme scène dans un aussi grand lycée. D'ailleurs, il était finalement reconnaissant que Daiki n'entretienne aucune relation avec les autres membres de l'équipe et ne puisse aller se vanter de l'avoir vaincu en y mettant qu'une partie infime de ses capacités.

\- Je ne t'embêterais pas avec l’entrainement, mais ce serait bien que tu viennes de temps en temps, au moins pour connaître tes coéquipiers et leurs manières de jouer.

\- Ca m'est égale, tant qu'ils ne me gênent pas sur le terrain.

Ayant repris son air distant, il fixait son coach avec un mélange de curiosité et de malice, se rapprochant encore un peu de lui malgré la température. Le vieux aurait pu reculer mais il ne sentait pas vraiment gêné de cette intrusion, plutôt intimidé qu'autre chose. La présence imposante d'Aomine accélérant son rythme cardiaque qui peinait déjà à retomber après ces efforts.

\- C'est la seule raison pour laquelle vous voulez que je vienne ?

\- Je pense que tu pourrais encore faire d'énorme progrès entre mes mains... Et. J'aime bien te voir jouer, finissait-il par avouer, plus gêné qu'il ne l'aurait dût. Ca me ferait plaisir de te voir.

La phrase pouvait sonner bizarrement mais c'était une appréciation de professionnel sportif, rien de plus, non seulement il était bon, mais sa manière de bouger sur le terrain était hypnotisant, si spontanée et nonchalante qu'il en venait à comprendre les groupies qui l'attendaient devant le gymnase.

\- Je passerais peut-être vous voir alors.

Comme il commençait réellement à se faire tard, Aomine le saluait poliment avant d'attraper son sac et de quitter le gymnase par la grande porte, lui envoyant un petit clin d'œil avant de disparaitre.

Harasawa, lui restait un instant figé, un peu confus par leur échange avant de se rappeler qu'il avait encore du travail et de retourner dans son bureau y prendre ses affaires, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en coin à l'idée de ce lien qu'il avait réus


End file.
